Awkward Days
by trickypirate12
Summary: Just a collection of short one-shots about our favorite pirates in their teenage years. All the awkward moment and embarassing stories are told here! rated T because...this is about teenagers.
1. Busted

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

"Night Jackie." Teague said turning out the lights in thirteen year old Jack's room.

"Night Da." Jack said quietly. He shut his eyes until his father left the room. Once he did Jack shot up in bed and threw the covers off of him. He went to his clothes that were laying on the floor and he quickly dressed himself. Once all his clothes were on he tiptoed over to his window and opened it just enough for him to squeeze out. His feet hit the grass on the other side and he shut his window. But not all the way, he made sure to leave it cracked open just a little so he could get back in. He smiled and ran off down the dirty streets of Shipwreck. He finally reached his destination and slowed his pace. He staggered into his favorite tavern and sat at a table in the middle of all the action. A barmaid pushed her way through all the drunken sailors and reached Jack's table.

"What'll it be?" She asked flatly. Jack looked up at her and smiled. She had curly blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a dress that hugged her curves and showed off most of her chest.

"Bottle of rum!" Jack said smirking. He gave a wink to the barmaid. She rolled her eyes at the young teen and walked off. Jack watched her walk away her hips swinging, Jack smirked once more. She came back and set down the bottle of rum Jack ordered. He grabbed it and took a swig of it. He let the juices fall down his throat and he patted his stomach.

"Rum is good." The rest of the night carried on like a usual night. Jack drank and drank as much rum as possible and flirted with the women around and watched bar fights. Jack looked outside to see the sky starting to get brighter. He jumped out of his seat and ran to his small house. He went to his window and tried to open it. "L-lock…locked?" He slurred. He then noticed a note on the window. He tried to clear his blurry vision to read it.

_I'm not stupid, boy_

_-Da_

**I had this idea as I was trying to go to sleep so I got up and wrote it down. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Gold digger

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

"So Hector, where are you taking her?" Tucker asked. Sixteen year old Barbossa smiled at his friend.

"Where else would I take her?" He paused to allow Tucker to guess, but the thirteen year old boy just stood there with a blank expression. "The festival's today, I'm taking her there." Tucker smiled.

"Well that should be fun! Can I come?"

"No!" Barbossa yelled a little too quickly. "I just want it to be me and Lauren." Barbossa dusted off himself and looked at his friend. "Well I gotta go she's probably waiting for me." He turned and walked away from him.

"Hey! Good luck Hector!" Tucker yelled before he got out of earshot.

Barbossa waited in the middle of the festival by the big fountain. She was running a little late, but he knew she would come. Finally he saw her come through the crowd and walk up to him. She gave him a hug.

"Hello Hector." She said with a smile. She had long brown hair down to her mid back and she had deep brown eyes. She wore a little maroon colored dress and Barbossa thought she looked stunning.

"You look good." He said as they parted from their embrace. She smiled.

"Thanks. So you wanna look around?" She asked. Barbossa nodded.

"Yeah lets go." The two walked around and Lauren pulled him into almost every booth that was selling dresses or tote bags, or something girly like that.

"Hector look at this!" She said pulling him over to look at a blue dress. "It's beautiful!" She felt the fabric and smiled. She looked over to the woman that owned the booth. "How much for this one?" She asked.

"Six shillings" Lauren frowned.

"I didn't bring that much." She drew herself away from the dress and sighed. "Oh well I guess." She leaned on Barbossa's shoulder. Barbossa looked at the dress then to Lauren.

"I'll buy you the dress." Barbossa spoke up. Lauren looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah I brought a lot of money from when I worked at the tavern." Lauren smiled and hugged Barbossa.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Hector!" She squealed and touched the dress. "We'll take this one."

_A few hours later…_

"Hector, can you get me these pearls?" Lauren asked. Barbossa sighed. He had already bought her the dress, earrings, a tote bag, hair ribbons, and two necklaces. He had run out of money.

"I ran out of money already." He explained. Lauren frowned and touched his face.

"I'm sorry Hector… I don't this is gonna work out." Barbossa's mouth dropped open. "We need to break up." She smiled and left him standing there with his jaw dropped.

"Never try to buy a woman" The man at the booth said. "They will take all you offer and leave you, with no money and a broken heart."


	3. The monthly

**Thanks to atheniangoddess for telling me about my grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm going to try to go back and fix that. So thanks for helping me out there.**

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

Elizabeth Swan roamed around the courtyard of her father's mansion. She touched the bushes and bent down to smell a yellow flower. It smelled beautiful, like a perfume. She stood up straight and noticed Captain Norrington standing a little way off. She skipped over to him.

"Hello James." She greeted her father's friend. He looked down at the thirteen year old girl.

"Hello Miss Swan." He smiled and patted her shoulder. Elizabeth smiled back.

"What are you doing out here?" She questioned.

"I was on my way to see your father actually." Elizabeth nodded.

"Oh yes, he did say he had a meeting planned with you." James nodded, with a small smile on his face. Suddenly he looked downwards and his smile wiped away. Elizabeth cocked her head. "What's the matter?" The older man shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Um…Miss Swan…you need to go speak with your father." James said awkwardly.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked. James sighed. He didn't want to have to talk about this to her.

"You're…bleeding." He said in the simplest way he could put it. Elizabeth looked down at herself and noticed a blood stain in between her thighs.

"Oh my, how did I get hurt there?" Elizabeth looked back up at James. James took in a sharp breath and grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

"Come with me." He said as he started to lead her through the courtyard and into the mansion. He looked around for the governor, franticly wanting to get Elizabeth help. Finally he found him standing by the grand fireplace. "Governor Swan." James called to the governor. He turned around and saw James and Elizabeth.

"Oh, Captain Norrington, I was wondering where you were." The governor answered smiling. James released Elizabeth's arm and went over to Governor Swan and whispered in his ear.

"Elizabeth is having some issues and I think you should talk to her about them." James took a step back and the governor's eyes went over to Elizabeth. He looked his daughter up and down trying to see the problem. Then he noticed the blood stain.

"I see." Governor Swan said as calmly as he could. "Thank you James…" He started to walk over to Elizabeth then looked back at James. "Can we have a moment please?" The governor asked. Norrington nodded and went past them and left the room.

"Father I think I may be very badly hurt." Elizabeth said in a scared tone. "Maybe I should see a doctor."

"No dear, this is normal for girls." The governor began.

"What?"

"Eh…you see Elizabeth, girls have a special time of the month…" The governor explained about how girls have periods each month and once he was done he looked at Elizabeth. She looked shocked and disgusted.

"This is ridiculous!"

**Ohhh that's pretty awkward…haha please review.**


	4. Beaten

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

"Listen…hit this…thingy…with that…thingy…" Drunken Mr. Brown said to fifteen year old Will. Will held up his sledgehammer that Mr. Brown referred to as a 'thingy' and hit a piece of hot metal also referred to as a 'thingy'. Will slammed his hammer down on the hot metal. "Good!" Mr. Brown yelled loudly. Will continued to hit the metal until it was becoming flat.

"Is that good enough Mr. Brown?" Will asked turning around to face his master. But instead of an answer he saw Mr. Brown lying on the ground still clutching his bottle of ale. Will sighed and put his hammer down. He was used to this sort of thing; Mr. Brown certainly loved his ale. Will grabbed his coat and a sword from the racks and decided to go out for some fresh air. He patted the donkey's head then opened the door to leave. It was just another chilly day in Port Royale, kids running around the streets playing, women doing chores, and the men off to work. But as Will was walking he noticed a group of kids, about his age or younger. They had wooden swords and some even had real swords. The boys in the group were battling each other while the girls stood and watched. Will watched a little freckle-faced boy with a hat start to approach him; the boy was small, he guessed maybe about twelve. He staggered right up to Will and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey! You wanna duel?" The boy said noticing Will's sword at his belt.

"No thanks, I must be getting back to my master." Will said calmly, not one bit intimidated by the little boy. Freckle-face drew out his sword and put it to Will's neck.

"What are you scared?" He mocked. "You gonna run home to your master?" The boy laughed. "Run home little chicken!" The kids surrounding started to laugh. Will's eyebrows furrowed, he hated being laughed at. Will quickly drew out his sword.

"Never!" He yelled. Freckle-face laughed and took a step back.

"Come and get it!" The boy yelled. Will swung his sword as hard as he possibly could and yelled, but the boy ducked out of the way and swung at Will's feet. Will jumped before the blade hit him. The kids surrounded the two boys watching to see who would ultimately overpower the other. The fight continued for a long time with the boys swinging away at each other. Finally after what seemed like an hour freckle-face slid down on his knees and grabbed Will's foot, causing him to trip. Will hit the ground and grunted. He looked up at the boy, who was pointing his sword at him. Freckle-face smirked.

"See guys I told you I could take 'em." The boy took off his hat and down came red flowing locks of curly hair.

"You're a girl!" Will yelled in astonishment. The _girl _smiled.

"Yup, you just got beat by a thirteen year old girl!" All the kids surrounding laughed as Will's face turned red.

_And that's why Will practices three hours a day._

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	5. Goodbyes

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

Ever since James Norrington's father had died when he was fifteen he had to be the man of the house. He lived with his mother and two sisters, and was the only one who worked. He had to pick up small jobs such as, cleaning floors, yard work, and other unstable jobs. Plus he had to still go to school for his education. He and his family had barely any food to put on the table. But finally the day had come. James was eighteen and was now old enough to be a sailor for the Navy. This job would bring in a good amount of money for his family.

James walked down the streets of London coming down to the docks. He marveled at the large vessels that floated at the docks. He took out a paper and read the name of the ship he was assigned to. _The Goddess. _He looked up from the paper and found _The Goddess _on the third dock. He walked down the third dock and stopped in front of the gangplank for _The Goddess._ A older man stood at the top of the gangplank wearing the captain uniform. The man walked down the gangplank slowly and faced James.

"Name?" He asked curtly. James mouth went open but nothing came out. He quickly closed it and cleared his throat.

"James Norrington, sir" The man nodded and held out his hand.

"Captain Reynolds." James took the captain's hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to be able to work on your vess-" Suddenly James heard screaming from the end of the dock.

"What?" The captain asked not hearing the screaming.

"James! Oh James! Look at him girls!" James turned to where the voices were coming from and gasped when he saw his mother running towards him with his sisters close behind.

"Who's that?" Captain Reynolds asked. James stayed silent with a smile gracing his face.

"My family." James said happily.

His mother finally reached his and nearly tackled him with her hug.

"Oh look at my boy all grown up and… James you shaved! Aw how nice." His mother started to pet his face. Then she looked down at his uniform. "Oh you look wonderful." She fixed the collar on James coat. James just stood there smiling.

"Mother why are you here?" James finally got the words out. She looked up at him.

"I and your sisters wanted to say goodbye before you left." She stepped out of the way and James thirteen year old sister hugged him around his neck.

"Be careful James."

"Not to worry, Catherine." James said stroking her long chocolate colored hair. "Now you keep Little Madeline under control for me, okay?" Catherine looked back at their eight year old sister.

"I'll try." She kissed James cheek and stepped aside for Little Madeline. She ran up to him and hugged his waist and buried her head in James stomach.

"Please don't go James." Madeline said into his stomach.

"I must Maddie." James answered sadly. Madeline looked up at her brother with tears streaming down her face.

"But I don't want you to!"

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	6. A loss and a gain

**School has started for me so I will be updating more slowly. Sorry.**

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

"Okay, I brought you all here because Jonathan and I have very exciting news for you." Pintel's twenty-five year old sister, Corra, said looking at her mother, father, and Pintel, who was nineteen. Pintel sat there listening to his sister. She sat next to her husband, Jonathan, and smiled real wide.

"Well? What is it?" Pintel asked becoming impatient. Corra sighed.

"Were having a baby!" She said excitedly. Immediately her mother jumped up and hugged her.

"That's wonderful!" Her mother screamed. Her father patted her on the shoulder and simply said 'congratulations' But Pintel sat there with his eyes wide as saucers.

"Baby?" Pintel said almost confused.

"Yes, you'll be an uncle, Pintel!" Corra said smiling big.

"Well…well is it a boy?" Pintel asked.

"Were not certain, but I hope it's a boy." Corra said patting her stomach. "If it's a boy I want to name him Ragetti."

"What?" suddenly Jonathan broke in. "Ragetti?"

"Yes, is something wrong with that?" Corra said looking at her husband.

"Well, that's no name for a boy living in England." Jonathan protested.

"Well what name were you thinking of?" Jonathan stopped and thought for a moment.

"Anthony." He finally said.

" Anthony?" Corra said with disgust. "No I want him to be unique! I like Ragetti."

"I do to." Pintel said looking at Jonathan with piercing eyes. Pintel never really liked Jonathan; he wasn't good enough for his sister. Jonathan looked right back at Pintel mirroring his anger. Then he looked back to Corra.

"We'll talk about this later." Jonathan said.

_Nine months later…_

"Jonathan!" Corra screamed in pain. She was going into labor and she was having complications. Pintel sat in a small room next to his sisters room. _The doctor will take care of 'er she will be fine. _Pintel thought to himself, but everyone else knew what would happen, she would die in labor. Pintel covered his ears as he heard another bloodcurdling scream from his sister. Pintel sat like this for an hour, ears covered sitting alone in a room. Finally the screams stopped and the crying of a baby started. Pintel got up and entered the room. He saw the little baby boy in the arms of the doctor. He smiled then noticed Jonathan crying at his sister's bedside. Pintel slowly walked to the other side of the bed scared of what he might see. He winced when he saw his sister lying there motionless. Tears came into his eyes and he couldn't help but cry. He fell to his knees and leaned on her death bed. The doctor came to Jonathan and handed him his baby. Jonathan continued to cry as he saw his baby boy. Pintel raised his head to see Jonathan.

"Ragetti." Pintel said hoarsely. Jonathan looked up to look at Pintel. "Name him Ragetti." Pintel said. Jonathan looked down at his baby and nodded.

"Ragetti."

**I know that's not really awkward or embarrassing but I always wanted to write about this. Hope you liked it anyway.** **Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	7. Idiot

**Nope…I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean…**

Pintel and fourteen year old Ragetti walked the streets of London looking for something to do.

"Ya wanna…" Ragetti tried to think of something to do but was completely stumped. He felt bad because his uncle had two more days to be onshore, then after that he was to go back on his ship and sail away. He would go but, Pintel couldn't let Ragetti go until he was sixteen. So there they were just walking around board.

"We could go to da docks again." Pintel suggested. Ragetti shrugged and then nodded. Ragetti turned to go towards the direction of the docks, but there was a young girl walking just behind him and he ran into her. She fell to the ground and dropped her basket of bread. Ragetti gasped and tried to make an apology.

"I'm-I didn mean to- are ya okay, sorry." He stuttered and took in the girls features, she was beautiful. She had medium length blonde hair that seemed to be so silky, if he dared to touch it. She had blue eyes that looked like crystals and her skin was flawless. Pintel leaned down and picked up the girls basket. Ragetti shoved his hand near her and she took it and Ragetti shuttered when his rough hand was grabbed by her smooth hand. She dusted off her dress and took the basket from Pintel.

"It's quite alright I suppose I was walking to close." She said politely. Ragetti smiled.

"Ya were a bit close." Ragetti said. Pintel smacked his forehead. The girl looked a little offended but none-the-less forced a smile on her face.

"I must be going." She said walking past Ragetti.

"Wait!" Ragetti called. The girl turned to face him. "Wots your name?" The girl smiled.

"Eden." Ragetti nodded.

"I'm Ragetti." He said motioning to himself. Eden smiled and nodded.

"Alright." And with that she turned to leave. Ragetti watched her as she left but suddenly he felt Pintel slap the back of his head.

"Idiot!" Pintel scowled.

"Wot?"

"You didn see it?" Pintel asked.

"Wot do ya mean?" Ragetti said clueless.

"She liked you! Didn ya see that look in 'er eyes?"

"No." Ragetti said looking to the spot where he last saw Eden, now she was stopped at a merchant booth. Pintel got closer to Ragetti and whispered.

"We need ta follow 'er home so you know where to find 'er, then you can meet again." Pintel explained. Ragetti smiled then started laughing. Pintel joined in his laughter.

"Your smart Uncle Pinty!" Pintel's face went dead serious.

"Don't call me that."

_The next day…_

"You just wait she'll see you and 'er heart will stop!" Ragetti smiled as he walked out in his best clothes, which in reality weren't all that good.

"Ya think?" Pintel nodded.

"Absolutely!" They both walked out of the house saying goodbye to Jonathan, Ragetti's father. Finally they reached Eden's house and Pintel leaned down and yanked some flowers out of the soil and handed them to Ragetti. "Ladies love flowers." Ragetti smiled and Pintel hid in a bush and watched what would happen. Ragetti walked up the nice big house and knocked on the doors. A large man answered the door and looked at the lanky boy that stood before him.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"I'm looking for Eden." Ragetti explained.

"Do you know her?"

"Course! I ran into 'er yesterday and made 'er fall." Ragetti said. The man cocked his head. "I was seein if she wanted to go out with me." The man's eyes widened and he stepped out and shut the door behind him.

"I'm Eden's father." The man said crossing his arms. "And she will not go out with a street rat like yourself."

"But I got 'er flowers!" Ragetti said showing the yellow flowers to Eden's father.

"Those are weeds boy!" The man yelled.

"But they look like flowers…" Ragetti said studying the weeds he grasped in his hands.

"Get off my land!" Eden's father yelled. Ragetti shrunk under the yell but shoved the flowers toward him.

"Can you give these to Eden?"

"GO!" Ragetti jumped and dropped the weeds and ran back down the street. Pintel jumped out of the bush and ran after him. Finally they got far enough away from the house and they slowed the pace. Ragetti hung his head low. His uncle patted him on the shoulder.

"She wasn't good enough for ya anyway."

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	8. Crush

Angelica yelled at the small kids as they ran through the orphanage.

"Quit running!" She yelled. She was fourteen and the second oldest in the orphanage besides her crush, Alejandro, who was fifteen. She walked down the halls watching the little kids to make sure they wouldn't get hurt. Her heart flipped as she saw Alejandro coming towards her. He smiled his cunning little smile and flipped his chocolate colored hair. He walked straight up to her and said:

"Hey." Alejandro had a thick Spanish accent. Angelica controlled her smile and tried to seem normal.

"Hi." She said in her matching accent.

"The kids being good today?" He said sarcastically. Angelica laughed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Never." Angelica said. Alejandro chuckled a little.

"I can't wait to get out of this hell hole." He said leaning on one of the walls.

"You only have one more year." Angelica pointed out. When a child turned sixteen at the orphanage they would let them go. Alejandro nodded.

"It's too bad you can't get out of here with me..." He paused and looked into her eyes. Angelica couldn't hold back her smile. She blushed a little but Alejandro seemed not to notice.

"Yeah…too bad." Angelica finally said. Alejandro came a little closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Run away with me." He whispered. Angelica looked up at him in surprise. "I like you." Angelica leaned back on the wall as Alejandro put his hands on either side of her and leaned closer. They both leaned into a kiss, which soon became a make-out session. The two stopped when they heard little 'oooo's and 'ahhhh's. They turned and saw nearly all the kids watching them. Suddenly one kid stepped out of the crowd.

"What are you doing? Keep going!" The little boy encouraged. All the other kids started chanting.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" They chanted. Alejandro looked back at Angelica and smiled. He leaned back in to kiss her and she did the same. Finally Alejandro pulled out of the kiss and looked at the kids.

"Okay you've seen enough." He said motioning for the kids to leave. The kids obeyed and went off to their rooms. Angelica looked at Alejandro and smiled.

"How are we going to get out of here exactly?" She whispered. Alejandro smiled back.

"Leave that to me."

_To be continued…_


End file.
